


No one knows my heart, cause it's always on the run

by Renmiriffx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward sex coming up, Bullies, Daddy Issues, First Time, Fluffy, Jaded Jim, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Sheriarty - Freeform, Smoking, Sulking, Swearing, Teenagers, but then again no, depressing elements, general akwardness, getting lost in the moment, little bit of fighting, living alone, lonely Jim, there is gonna be some canon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty was once a happy smiling child who had somehow became jaded and bored of living. Nothing was fun, there was no reason from him to get up in the morning. One night by the ocean a strange boy appeared and there was something familiar about him. The strange boy claimed to know Jim, but Jim didn't know him at all. Jim was certain that they had never met, but was that true? And what is that odd bond between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, I just felt writing something angsty/hurt stuff :))  
> As always sorry about the typos and grammar mistakes, not my native language.  
> Feel free to leave me any comments, I don't bit, not hard anyways<3

When did I become so jaded? I used to be such a happy cute little child, smiling, running about, full of life, excited to wake up in the mornings. Guess I got lost on the way. Didn’t find my path to walk, didn’t belong anywhere. Loneliness felt friendly at the time, so I embraced it like the friend I never had. The more time passed, the more I stopped caring. I’m not a bad person at heart, I just… I just hate. Everything.

All the sulking has made my face look old, piercing brown eyes never smile, gloomy atmosphere is always around me, making everyone scared of me. I really don’t want any harm to anyone, but it’s much easier to play with them, than try to make friends. But usually everyone keeps their distance, which is good, because socializing is sometimes too troublesome and it takes too much effort. I hate it. I totally hate it.

I don’t sleep much. At nights I’m frightened to go to bed. A small fragment of that happy child in me screams so much, I can’t shut him down, I can’t make him be quiet. Every night the constant screaming _, let me out! Let me smile! Let me be happy!_ I.. I just can’t. It would hurt too much. It’s more safer to shut everyone out.  In the mornings I don’t want to wake up. There is really nothing to wake up for. Duties after duties, go to school, do homework, do housework. I hate it. I absolutely hate it.

I feel safest near water. Water doesn’t care, it never stops, it calmly moves with the wind. Water can never be beaten. It will corrode its way through metal over time. It will put out any fire, any flame. I like to go sit by the rocks, and stare in to the ocean, smoking cigarettes, thinking about nothing and everything. I never trough rocks in the water, because I don’t want to disturb it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I was sitting in my usual spot on the rocks by the ocean. It must have been past midnight, because the moon was shining so brightly. It made such a beautiful reflection on the water. It didn’t matter to be alone so late at night. I live alone. Even though I was still in high school, by the age of fifteen I wanted to get away from my family. I thought it would be better to be alone, at least I didn’t have to worry about anyone else. It’s nice. A seventeen year old boy sitting by the ocean on a Friday night, pathetic.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

What? A cold voice broke my thoughts. I turned my head to look behind me. The corner of my caught the sight the source of the voice. A boy around my age. Almost black curly hair. Icy blue eyes, long black lashes, tall, kind of skinny body. He had on a comic t-shirt, black/white striped jeans and combat boots. He didn’t smile, he just looked distant somehow.

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.” I waved my hand as gesture to him to sit down.

Shit, fuck, fucking fuck. I really wanted to be alone. But I didn’t own the spot, I had no right to make him go away. And besides I didn’t want to make unnecessary enemies. I just had to pretend that he wasn’t there. I dug up my pack of cigarettes, put one between my lips and light it up. After a few inhales I felt eyes sinking into my face.

“Is my smoke bothering you?” I ask, irritation written on my face.

“No.”

Then leave me be, what the fuck are you looking at? Totally irritating. For a moment our eyes met, I could feel my heart skipping a beat. He looked so beautiful when the moonlight shined on his face, he looked like a ghost. So pretty… The look in his eyes, as if he somehow knew me? The eyes were so sad. I quickly shook my head. What am I thinking? He is a boy for fucks sake. Boys can’t be pretty. I above all I shouldn’t be thinking that he is pretty. Why am I getting so troubled by this? Annoying. Dammit it.

“Could I get one of those?” He asked pointing my smoke.

“S..Sure.” I handed him the pack of cigarettes, carefully avoiding his eyes. But instead of the smokes, he grabbed my hand and yanked me closer. I felt something soft and wet on my lips. My eyes widened because of the shock. He..He was k—kissing me? Before I could think clear I had already slapped him on the cheek and started running away.

What was that? He totally kissed me! My body was shaking. I felt like I was gonna brake down, my legs felt heavy, head was a blur. Most frightening thing was that he tasted familiar. Needless to say I didn’t sleep that night… Then again I didn’t sleep at all in that weekend. I couldn’t stop thinking about he’s beautiful face and the familiar taste. What was happening to me?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Eventually Monday came like always. No sleep in the weekend and I had to go to school, dammit it. I even had math first in the morning, and I hated math, sigh. When I got to school I sat in my usual seat. In the back where nobody’s eyes could see me. Slowly the classroom filled up with noise pupils, laughing and smiling around. Fuck them. Teacher stepped in the classroom and someone was standing behind him.

“Everyone, could I get your attention please? We have a transfer student starting in our class today.” A boy stepped in front.

“Pleased to meet you, my name is Sherlock Holmes.” He politely bowed.

I felt shiver down my spine… It was him… The boy from Friday. I buried my head in to my notebook so he wouldn’t notice me. Why was he here? I wanted the floor to swallow me, so I wouldn’t have to feel this way. I dreamed my way through the class, the bell rang and I ran to the smoking area. Luckily it was empty, I really didn’t feel like seeing anyone right now.

As I light my smoke up I looked at my hand. The dimly S shaped scar on it. It didn’t remember how I got that scar. It didn’t look like no ordinary scar, it was more like it was carved, than just a normal cut. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t hear anyone coming in the smoking area.

“Hi Jim.”

I felt chills. I turned to look behind me. It just had to be him. Fuckfuckfuck. Sherlock was his name. Why couldn’t he just leave me alone? He dug up a smoke from his pocket and raised it to his lips. I my eyes caught I glimpse of his hand… A J shaped scar? precisely on the same spot that my scar on my hand was. What the fuck is this?

“Excuse me, but how do you know my name?” I asked, to be fair it was more like a whisper.

“Of course I know your name silly.” He almost smiled.

I swallowed. “But how?”

“How what?” Then his face turned sad. “Don’t you remember me?” He asked, voice almost breaking.

“I don’t believe we have ever met. I would appreciate if you would leave me alone.” I turned to face the wall. Maybe he would go away.

“Maybe this will help you remember…”

The cigarette flew from my hand as he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

“What the fuck are you doing? Let me GO!” I screamed.

“I will never let you go, never again.” He said looking directly in my eyes.

His gaze burned, as it was drilling to my very soul. I had never felt so scared. I tried to squirm away from his squeeze, but his grab got even tighter. Well he was much bigger than me, almost head higher than I was.

He quickly pressed an angry kiss on my lips. Soft and wet lips against mine. He made me open my mouth, he stick his tongue in my mouth, it felt hot. I wanted to run away, but I was caught in the moment. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t aroused. It felt so good, scary good. His lips moved so rabidly. I was burning up. The tinkling sensation all over my body. I didn’t want him to ever stop kissing me like this, I wanted to drown, to sink into his arms completely. I felt a strange bond between us. Suddenly he broke the kiss off and I came back to my senses. I fought him off and just ran. I ran straight to home.

The S shaped scar on my hand burned. Just who he was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short chap, mostly dialog

 

I didn’t know how to feel. Just should I be angry or confused or even little bit glad? I don’t know, maybe I was a combo of everything. Strangely I had felt good when _he_ had kissed me, I wasn’t gay or anything, but still… now when I think about it, I hadn’t felt like that ever. I didn’t have any special interest in girl’s either, I had always considered myself more like an asexual or something.

I should try to get some sleep, I recon it will be hard, but if I don’t I will not be able to go to school tomorrow. Not that I even want to, cos he’ll be there… I need to get my head straight. Was he bullshitting my about really knowing me or did he confuse me with someone else or something? I couldn’t possibly know him? I would remember if I really did, right? My memory is excellent, so it can’t be that… Yeah, he has made some kind of mistake. My head’s starting to hurt, too much thinking I guess. Bed. Go. Now.

 --------

“Auts! Stop throwing rocks at me!” I yelled.

“But you are just so weak and small and STUPID, haha.” A bully said a rock in his hand.

“I’M NOT STUPID!” I roared.

“Yes you are. You wouldn’t even separate a cat from a dog.” Bully mocked.

“Yes I would, you moron!” I said trying not cry. Boys aren’t supposed to cry.

“Can’t you pick a fight with someone your age? Isn’t that lame to tease a boy smaller than you? Pathetic.”  A strange boy behind me said.

He must have come from nowhere cos I didn’t see him coming. I hadn’t seen him around, he must be new here. He looked funny with a curly brownblack hair, he was also much taller than me.

“Haha, stupid Jim needs a knight in white armor to save him!” Bully replied.

“Seriously, buzz off fuckhead… You are jerky.” New boy said laughing.

“I’m not gonna go just because you say so.” Bully said annoyed.

“That’s it. You asked for it.” New kid said.

He stepped in front of the bully and smacked him with a right hook in the nose. You could hear a nasty sound, the nose must have broken. The bully started crying and whining.

“Now go run to your mummy.” New kid said firmly. This time the bully agreed and walked away from the fight.

“I’m not an damsel distress! I don’t need saving, go away!” I said to the new kid.

“Well that is not a way to thank someone how just saved you from a beating.” He replied.

“I could have managed on my own you know.”

“Noup.”

“Yes, I would have! You are no better than him!” I yelled at him.

“That almost hurt my feelings.” The new kid said with a grin on his face. “now say thank you, didn’t mummy teach you how to thank?”

I shook my head and grinned. “Thanks, retard. Pyh.”

“Well you could say that is almost a thank you. I appreciate it. By the way, you are awfully small, how old are you?”

“Seriously, nock it off! And I’m almost eleven.” I said.

“Hmm, that’s funny. You are the same age than I am. Which class are you?”

“I’m in 4th grade.” I replied.

“Really? I’m supposed to start there tomorrow. We just moved here. This is gonna sound strange, but wanna be friends?”

“I don’t know, maybe? Just don’t tease me, okay?” I said trying to hide my smile. I’ve never had a friend before.

“Sure thing shorty.” He smirked and ruffled my hair.

“What did I just say!?” I said angry, but then started laughing.

“Okay Okay.”

\------

That was some weird dream, I usually don’t have dreams. The boy in the dream had looked just like _him._ That must have been because I have been thinking about him a lot. What time it is? Oh come on! it’s only 5 p.m. I might as well get up now and eat something and go for a walk.

Without even realizing it I had wondered to my usual spot by the ocean. Then I’ll have my smoke brake here then. I had only lit my cig up when I heard an annoying voice.

“I thought you might be here, you sprung off quite fast from school earlier.” Sherlock said. I didn’t even get to said anything by the time he sat down next to me.

“Still claiming you don’t remember me?”

“As a matter fact I am. Please just leave me a-”

“Shut up for a moment. I know you were adopted and you don’t know your real parents you also have siblings you have never seen before, your math skills are amazing, you hate when people call you stupid and most important of all: you’ll tickle when kissed to the neck, you used to hate when I did that.”

I was stunned, it was almost like a lost my ability to speak for a moment. Nobody could possible know about those things.

“I take your silence that I was correct about everything. And I’m sorry.”

“What?” that was all I could say.

“For leaving so suddenly back then, I must have hurt you really badly.”

“Well that’s a good thing I don’t remember that.”

“That just might be it. You must have taken it so badly that you chose not to remember it at all. It can happen sometimes, human memory can be quite selective…”

“That doesn’t sound like me. I don’t feel ‘pain’ as you say.”

“You weren’t so angsty back then, in fact you were quite vulnerable. I felt like I had to protect you all the time.” Sherlock laughed.

“That definitely doesn’t sound like me.” I replied.

“It will come to you eventually, just keep staring that scar on your hand. In the meantime, Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Sherlock Holmes” he smiled sweetly at me. Gosh, he was pretty.

It was real, he really did know me. Maybe I just had forgotten about him.

“Jim, well _James_ Moriarty.” I would have shaken his hand, but I didn’t want to touch him, I was worried I might get swept away again.

“By the way, you used to call me Sherly, it was just a tease. You taught it sounded disparaging, but I’ll let you in a secret: I liked it. It made feel like I was your pet or something.” he grinned.

That was definitely a flirt. I chuckled. How I am supposed to reply to that?

“That’s quite witty. I’m beginning to wonder what your relationship was like…”

“You’ll remember soon enough. I’ll have to go, just don’t run away from me in school tomorrow, okay?”

“I try not to.” I laugh.

“Well bye then.”

“Bye”

I was starting to feel easy around him. It was nice, guess I was blushing a bit, maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i'm so full of shit :DD I had these weird images on my head of Jim jamming David Bowie, dunno why ^^

_You can never hide your heart from me…_

_I want to know everything there is to know about you…_

_You can never get away from me…_

_I want to touch you where nobody has touched you before…_

_You can never get enough of me…_

_I want to be with you till the doomsday…_

_Jim… I love you._

The words burned my mind as a lied in my bed. Like they were screaming to be heard, to get out, be relived. I heard them in _his_ voice. Soft, witty and yet strong smoothing voice. I was hooked on the feeling what they gave me. I was once clearly loved, being held, taken seriously as an equal, not as some tiny insignificant human being. I was something, I wasn’t jaded, I wasn’t bored, I wanted to live, I needed to live with _him_. My own personal brand of addiction. How could I forget something this wonderful?

These where the pits and pieces I was starting to remember. They weren’t clear, it was all a blur, but at least it was something. I couldn’t sleep, I wanted to remember more.  

The Morning came. There wasn’t anything to eat, I had forgotten to go to shopping. Guess I couldn’t take care of myself as good as I had hoped. I couldn’t even recall the last time I had eaten properly. I could always eat something at school.

In school I looked for my back row seat. I was early as always, I hated to wait so I didn’t want to be waited for. Steady crowd of pupils floated in. The class started and there was no sign of _him_. The class was boring, not even slightly interesting. Blue eyed parents can have brown eyed child if one of them has a gene for brown eyes yada yada, biology, so boring. The class was almost over when the door swayed open. Sherlock, a bit of a rebel are we then? He looked directly in my browngreen eyes. He gave me a quick wink before making his excuses to the teacher. He sat beside me, just flirty “Hi, handsome” and I froze. Heart skipped a beat, lost the feeling on my limbs. I was completely numb for a while. All I could get out of my mouth was a mumbling “m-morning.” We didn’t speak anything else for the rest of the class and when it ended I headed straight to the smoking area. I could see him following me.

“Sure you aren’t gonna run away?”

“I think so.”

“Good to hear. Getting any memories back?”

“Not exactly, just some cheesy lines about wanting to be together forever.”

“Come on, we were children back then. 10-14 years old. Don’t you think it is normal to be a bit cheesy in that age, first love and everything?” Sherlock giggled a little.

Love? I was starting to get the picture that our relationship had been something more than just mere friends.

“I take that we used to be kind of lovers in a day then?” I said shyly.

“You could say so yes.”

I cleared my throat. “Did we ever… you know?”

“What? Did we ever what?” Sherlock replied.

“Do ‘it’?”

Sherlock laughed a bit nervously. “You mean sex right? Christ no, we were so young back then.”

“That’s good to hear I guess.” I was relieved, that was something I definitely didn’t want to forget. The famous ‘first time’.

“Still a cherry then?”

Cherry? I looked at him questioningly.

“A virgin dummy.”

I never had given the subject of sex that much thought. It never charmed me that much, but now I must say it aroused my interest.

“Y-yes I am.” I felt blood rushing to my cheeks.

He gazed me quite hungrily when he said: “That’s very intriguing… By the way so am I.”

“I would…” I was saved by the bell. I was so glad. _‘I would like to lose it to you’_ Fucking Christ. What was happening to me? He was really a stranger to me, I didn’t know anything about him. And there I was thinking about having sex with him?! Good god. Fuck, shit, holy cow, fuuuuck it.

“A rain check then?”

“I guess”

We had different classes rest of the day, so we didn’t see each other at all. School day ended eventually and I headed back to my flat.

\---

 _Wanna be friends?_ After that day the new kid, named Sherlock and I started hanging out every single day. He had a big brother called Mycroft, he never seemed to like me. He thought I was somehow suspisious, I didn’t understand why. Mostly we played videogames back at my place when my parents where away. We used to talk and laugh so much. Guess we were a little bit bad together, we always did things we weren’t supposed to do, like playing football inside the house, we broke quite many vases, mommy wasn’t happy about that. On the other hand were as different as can be. He liked Ramones, Sex pistols punk styled music, when I liked more glam rock and disco kind of person, David Bowie, Bee Gees and stuff. Also he didn’t like Doctor Who, which I thought was weird, what kind of child doesn’t like DW? We weren’t alike, we were a bit of a chemical mixture. I couldn’t but my finger around on why, but somehow we were completed.

Years later when we were kiddy fiddling a silly fight, he grabbed my hands and wouldn’t let go of them. He pinned my hands to the floor and just stared at me.

“What? Is there something on my face?” I said. He didn’t reply anything.

“Sherlock seriously what is it?” I was starting to get anxious myself.

He closed his eyes and leaned closer to my face.

“Come on you fuckface, wh-“ He quickly pressed his lips on mine, it was over so fast I couldn’t even react to it.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I laughed, it must have been a joke, right?

“I have always liked you.”

“You know I like you too, I just don’t see where you are getting with this?”

“But you don’t like me the way I like you. I like _like_ you, you jerk.”

“Hoy! Don’t call me a jerk, you know I don’t like that.” I replied. What on earth was he babbling about?

“The first time I saw you in the playground with the fucking bully, I thought you were the prettiest thing I had ever seen. I mean your face, your nose, everything, just perfection.”

He leaned closer again to kiss me. It was sloppy, he was sucking my lips into his mouth. I should have made him stop, but somehow I couldn’t. His lips moved to my neck.

“Haha, that tingles. Stop messing about, okay?”

He looked sad, as he was about to burst to cry. He let my hands go and got off on top of me. We didn’t mention the episode for a long time.

\---

I was starting to get the feeling that these weren’t dreams at all, but in fact memories. They seemed so sweet and innocent. We were so young and full of life, what went so wrong back then?

The following days Sherlock and I started spending more time with each other, we got to know the other one better. Fact that Sherlock had a weird liking in tobacco ashes buzzed me, I thought it was rather odd. On the other hand he couldn’t stand my habit of changing my mind so quickly. I could ask milk for my tea and the next minute complain about the taste of the tea and decide I didn’t like my tea with milk, I liked it with a little bit of honey. We had quite arguments about how things should be done, especially chemistry experiments in school. We didn’t talk much about the past, and he didn’t push me in any way on remembering stuff. One night, back at his flat we got taking about it.

“By the way, why did you come back after all this time?”

“Isn’t it rather obvious? I came back for you.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Cos I never stopped thinking about you. Cos I still like you.” Sherlock said eyes glued to the floor.

I made a terrible mistake on asking about it. I didn’t like the way this conversation was going. Dammit it. Better if I don’t say anything more.

“D-do you still like me?” Sherlock asked nervously.

Ha, guess he wasn’t as smooth as he thought he was. I sensed that he was as freaked out and scared as I was. He wasn’t so sure of himself, like he was when he’d kissed me by the ocean and in school. It made me feel like, for a change, that I was the one in control.

“You are fun to be around with and stuff, I don’t dislike you or anything, but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t know Sherly…” Why did I call him Sherly all sudden? “I just don’t know how the feel about everything, about me not remembering our full past… and something.”

“Can you give it more time?” He asked hopefully.

“I think so.”

He briefly smiled, and then he gulped.

“Is it okay if I hold you?”

“Maybe.”

He moved to sit behind me and wrapped his arms around me and put his legs on my lap. He leaned closer to my ear, his curls tickled my cheek. He whispered: “You have no idea how long I have waited to be able to touch like this again.”

I felt quite uneasy. I couldn’t breathe normally, it wasn’t that he squeezed too tightly, but because he was touching me. _This was bad_. My hands moved to take his hands. _I mean really bad_. My eyes closed up. My body was moving on its own, I spun around, I was facing him, sitting in his lap. _Fucking bad_. Fingers ruffling his curls. A thump tracing over the side of his face, stopping when it reached his bottom lip. He opened his mouth a little to nip my thump. I gasped. The atmosphere was burning hot. I gulped as I leaned in the meet his lips with my own. At first it was just a little peck, but the feeling it gave was sensational, so I kept going. Hands wandered all over. The steam coming from our mouths was so hot that it could have melted dry ice.

Suddenly he broke the kiss off and the moment was gone in blink.

“J… I think we should stop before anything irreversible happens.”

“You‘re right.” I climbed off his lap. Well this was awkward. We just sat in the silence for a moment.

“I think you should go.”

“Yeah, maybe.” I replied blankly.

This was crazy. I felt sudden urge to harm myself, I wasn’t used to dealing with so many emotions. What good can come out of this?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit longer chap. Sad, angst, funny, awkward and poooorn :D It way seem kind of messy, but everything will make sense, I hope.
> 
> Dammit it, this fic is gonna be a bit longer than I meant, but it doesn't matter. God the amount of laughter when i realized what my birth name Fanny meant in British slang. If anyone has a life, i would be willing to trade it for chocolate chip cookies and 10 year long on going obsession for Sherlock, I'll recon it will last for a lifetime ;D Anyways, don't mind me, it's 2 a.m where I am and I should be sleeping. Till next time sweeties.

Good lord, luckily it was weekend so I didn’t have to see Sherlock for a few days after that awkward incident. This couldn’t continue like this, so many emotions, so many feelings, just too many. I was afraid I might snap. I had quite the temper sometimes you see. I might to something _bad,_ when stuffed into the corner, I could ‘bite’ pretty hard. I should keep my distance in Sherlock, but could I really? After all he was _mine_ in a way. And I didn’t like to give up things that were mine. I was vicious little cat, never could be sure what’d I do next.

All those years of being bullied had made me harsh…

 

\---

 

“Come on Jimmy! You’re already 13 years old, you gotta learn to defend yourself. Those bullies will never stop unless you’ll show them and I can’t protect you all the time you know.”

“Shut up Sherly, I know I know.” I sighed “But what I can do with them? I mean how I make them stop?”

“I know violence isn’t the best option, but it will work sometimes.”

“You want me to hit them? You must be kidding right? Fuck off, look at the size of fist for fucks sake…”

“I don’t know Jim, but you must solve something out. Now that you mentioned it, your hands are quite the baby hands.”

“Do you want me do demonstrate them on you?” I hissed back.

“It was a joke love.”

“I getting rather tired of your jokes.”

“I will try do contain myself. Tea?”

“Fine, whatever.”

“You’re getting quite vicious, are you alright?”

“Stop asking stupid questions, I’m always fine.”

“If you say so darling.” Sherlock said and vanished into the kitchen.

“And don’t call me ‘darling’! It makes me sound like child.” I yelled. All I could hear from the kitchen was soft laughter. I tilted my head and sighed.

In fact I was quite troubled. I had found a letter saying that my ‘parents’ weren’t my real parents after all and I hadn’t any clue who my real father was. My birthmother was listed on the letter, but she had apparently died giving birth to me. It bucked me, doesn’t everyone want to know where they came from? Isn’t it some kind of human right?

Sherlock returned to the living room with a trey.

“Here’s your tea, I didn’t put any milk on it.” he grinned.

“Thanks.”

We sat in silence sipping our teas every now and then.

“Jimmy?”

“What is it?”

“About the other month…”

“Sherly, now’s not a good time…”

“But we have to discuss it someday.”

“Okay, fine. What about it?”

“About the kiss, I’m sorry if I offended you in any way.”

“Its fine, I guess. It was just so sudden, you know?”

“So it’s okay if it isn’t sudden?”

“Maybe.”

“Is now okay?”

“I guess?”

Sherlock put down his cup of tea and moved closer to me. He placed his hands on my cheeks, he felt the soft skin with his fingertips. He nervously licked his lips a few times before leaning in to kiss me. It felt much softer than last time, kind of sweet even. The tea cup fell from my hands, my hands grabbed on his curls slightly pulling them, I rolled one of his lock around my finger. As much I didn’t want to admit it, but I was slowly falling from him. The world seemed to shut around us, when he touched me.

 

\---

 

My doorbell rang. Who could it be? I never get any visitors. I looked through the eyes sight. Gosh it was Sherlock. I hesitated to let him in, but I opened the door any way.

“What do you want?”

He looked miserable.

“Can I come in?”

I didn’t say anything, I just walked away leaving the door open for him to follow me. I sat on my bed. Sherlock followed me shutting the door behind him and looking around making observations on the space.

“Your flat’s quite small.”

“Can’t afford any better. How’d you know where I lived anyways?”

“I followed you one day when you left school.”

“That’s really creepy you know.” I rubbed my forehead. “Sit down or something.” I pointed the bed.

“I know… I’m sorry.” He sat down on the end of the bed as far away from me as possible.

“Why’d you come here?” I asked.

“I’ve been doing something thinking… and…”

“And what?” I sighed.

“I need to know where this thing between us is going. I need to know if I should just give up.”

“…”

“Jim answer me god dammit!”

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW! I DON’T FUCKING NOW ANYTHING ANYMORE!” I didn’t know what got over me, I usually never yelled that loud, I thought it was pointless. But Sherlock wasn’t frightened, he just sat quietly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” I buried my head to my lap and kept pulling my own hair.

“Everything just shit… My whole life. Just massive amount of bullshit.” I mumbled.

“Yeah…” Sherlock said whispering.

He moved closer to hold me.  I was constantly trying to swallow down my tears.

“I’m just afraid.”

“Of what?” Sherlock asked calmingly.

“That this is gonna end badly. I just have this feeling. I mean everything seems so pointless without you.” I paused to breathe. “You seem like addiction that I can’t shake off, I feel safe with you and it scares me, what if something happens?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes…” I gulped.

“Then it’s gonna be just fine. Don’t worry, it’s not gonna be like last time.”

“Last time? What happened last time?”

“Never mind, it’s not important right now. The important thing is that I’m not gonna leave you ever again, do you hear me?”

“Cross your heart and hope not to die?”

“Yes.” … “Can I spend the night? Just to hold you and sleep? Nothing more.”

“Please.”

We curled under the blanket spooning. I felt ashamed, I felt like I needed protection. I needed him so badly, he was _mine, mine, mine_ and _mine_ alone. I wouldn’t ever let him go.

 

\---

 

I woke up and saw Sherlock still curling to my side. I tried to get up as quietly as possible to make tea. After I finished making the tea I returned to the bedroom/living room. Sherlock was starting to wake up.

“Morning darling.”

“Dammit, what have I said about calling me ‘darling’.”

“Haha, so you’re starting to remember.”

“Bits and pieces, yeah.”

“I recon you don’t keep touch with your adoptive parents, cos you live alone?”

“Yeah, speaking of the devil, why do you live alone?”

“It’s kind of long story, you could say I ran away.”

“What? You ran away? You rebel little bastard.” I laughed and handed him the tea.

“Like I said, it’s a long story. Let’s not speak of it now, okay?”

“Fine.”

We watched some crap telly the afternoon. Occasionally we touched each other and held hands every now and then. We didn’t talk much though. It was almost 6 p.m

“You plan on spending the whole evening here?”

“As a matter of fact, I am, you don’t mind do you?”

“No, but I thought we should get something to eat, the shops are gonna close up pretty soon.”

“Or we could just be lazy and order a pizza?”

“All right, but you are gonna make the order, and no fucking pineapples on the pizza.”

“Why I have to make the order?”

“I’ll give you something _nice_ later if you do.” Gosh, did I just flirt with him?

“That sounds rather tempting. Okay, I’ll make the call.”

“The phone is next to the front door.” I said. “And remember no frigging pineapples okay, or I’ll murder you.”

“Yeah Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

Sherlock made the order and sat back on the bed.

“I can pay for it.”

“Good, cos I didn’t have that much money anyhow.”

The pizza arrived. We talked about nothing and everything while we ate.

“Jim? Remember the time we spoke on the smoking area in school and we were disgusting about sex, you were about to say something when the bell rang. What was it?”

I was totally caught by surprise. I hadn’t thought about it since. Gosh do I really have to tell him?

“Well… I was thinking… That I…”

“Spill it out, don’t worry it’s only me.”

That was the problem, cos it was _you_.

“IthoughtthatIwouldliketolosemyvirginitytoyou.” I spoke so fast that you could hardly understand any of it.

“J, seriously stop it.”

 I inhaled deeply. “All right fuck it, whatever, shit, fuck, you fucking god damn fucker.” A quick swallow. “I thought that I’d like to have sex with you. There it is, all right, happy now?”

First Sherlock chuckled, but he broke down in a hard laugh. He rolled around the bed his hands around his tummy.

“Stop laughing you piece of shit, I was being serious here!” I said irritated.

“AhhaaHaa, I’m not laughing because of that, you just were so darn sweet. And besides I’m so happy”

“I’m not sweet.”

“Yes, you are.” Sherlock said still laughing.

“That’s it, you begged for it.”

I jumped on him and started tickling him. Sherlock just kept on laughing.

“Stop it, it’s starting to hurt.” He said.

“No, I won’t.”

“Pretty please?”

“Since you asked so nicely.” I stopped tickling him and grabbed his hands instead. I held him down sitting directly on his pelvis. We just stared passionately into the other ones eyes. Slowly sinking into them, melting, getting lost in the moment…

“Do you…” Sherlock started asking nervously.

“Yes.”

“But how should we?”

“I don’t know?”

“I mean, do you even have any lubricant?”

“Of course not. Why should I?”

“I recon we should get some first.”

“You’re right, but who’s gonna get it?”

“You are.” Sherlock said.

“I most certainly am not. You get it.”

“I’m not gonna get it. Can’t we go together?”

“Christ no! Think about it how it would look and sound… ‘Hi! We would like to get some lubricant so we can some explicit dirty gay faggy fag sex.’ It’s the 90’s for fucks sake Sherly.”

“I suppose you are right.”

Despite of everything, there we were. Standing in front of a sex shop, together, giving each other ‘this is the worst idea ever’- looks.

“On the count of three we step in, okay?”

I Nod.

“One, two… three.”

We stepped inside the shop, gosh it was embarrassing! Videotapes everywhere, fake fannys, dildos, and stuff I didn’t even or wanted to know what they were. We searched the shop for lubricant, but couldn’t seem to find any.

“You boys looking for something?” The shopkeeper asked.

Sherlock froze down completely, trying to mumble something.

I had to make something up fast, a cover story: “My friend here just got together with his first girlfriend, so better to be prepared right? So, we are looking for the lubricants and some condoms.”

“They are right here on the counter. Your friends gonna have to grow some balls if his gonna get any pussy.”

Sherlock turned red from head to toes.

“Ha, I think you’re right. Come on Sherlock, pay up ‘your’ stuff.”

Unwillingly Sherlock dug up his wallet and paid for the stuff.

As soon as we got out of the shop I said: “What the fuck was that Sherly? You completely froze down.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. My social skills aren’t always that great.”

“Well it’s done now, let’s head back to the flat.”

The atmosphere back at the flat was so awkward, you could have cut the air with a knife. It was so tick. We sat on the bed rolling our eyes.

“Soooo… How should we do this? Who’s gonna, you know? Take it up the arse?” I asked.

“Take turns I guess?”

“Who’s gonna be first then?”

Sherlock was silent.

“All right you chicken, fine! I’ll do it. Gosh sometimes you seem so smooth and stuff and now you get like this.”

“I’m just so nervous.”

“And you don’t think I am?”

“Just get over here.” Sherlock said.

I crawled near him.

“Closer, love.” He got a hold on my shoulders and pulled me closer.

“Just if you feel uncomfortable or if you are in pain, don’t hesitate to say so. I don’t want to hurt you in any way.”

“Okay, same goes for you.”

Our breaths got sharper when we leaned closer to kiss. Lips were soft, wet and rich. Our tongues touched, felt sexy. I had never French kissed properly before. It was slippery cos of all the saliva. He foisted on his hands down my shirt. When he felt my pecs, all off my muscles seem to tense up. I lifted my arms up so he could get my shirt off. Our lips parted for the moment when took my shirt off. He stopped to get a good look of my upper body. I was slim, ribs all most showing. By the look of him, he thought I was some kind of sculpture, he looked at me for a long time. Funny thing was that I didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. I felt special, like a treasure.

He folded his arms and took a grip from the edges of his shirt and pulled it off painfully slow. He had a bit more muscle than I did. I looked around his body and spotted a scar just under his left collarbone.

“That’s a nasty looking scar you got there.”

“Oh, that… I got it… um, felt onto something sharp a few years back.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Do you want me to…” He said pointing at crotch.

“Only if you want to.”

His hands were trembling when he started opening up jean buttons. I lifted my arse up, so he’d get my jeans off easier. Soon the jeans made company to the shirts on the floor. He gulped and finally pulled down my boxers too. There I sat butt naked.

“Seriously, you don’t need to if it’s too embarrassing. We can turn the lights off or something if you want too?”

“I’m fine, I want to do this. Besides if we turned the lights out, how’d I see your beautiful face then?”

I blushed, he called me beautiful. I Giggled. Gosh, I was so nervous. I even forgot how to breathe for a while. He took a grip of my half hard penis, I leaned back, I put a lot of my weight on my arms. He moved his hand up and down, making nice little twist with his wrist. I felt like I was in heaven. More and more blood rushed to my manhood. All I could do was let out little quiet moans. I closed my eyes and let the moment carry me away. Then I felt how his tongue touched my bell end. I felt like bursting. Suddenly something hot and wet was all around my dick. I take back my words; this was fucking heaven.

“It…It feels, so… good. Please don’t… Stop” I struggled to get the words out of my mouth. I could feel him smiling.

He moved his mouth rabidly up and down at the same time he used his hands. Tongue made little circles every now and then. When he nipped my bell end, I just lost it.

“Ahahaa, uuuhmmm.” My whole body made quick short trembles.

“I… think…” Tremble.

“You… should…” Tremble.

“Stop… or… “ Tremble.

“I’m gonna…” Massive pleasure wave.

“Come…” It was way too late. Hot and sticky fluid dripped from my dick. Sherlock took his mouth off around me and kind of ‘pumped’ the rest of it out.

“That was frigging AMAZING, like I was gonna explode or something.”

“I’m so relieved that you liked it”

“By the way, do we keep our socks on or should we take them off?”

“Jimmy, what on earth are you thinking? Does it matter or something?”

“No, but I just wondered.” I said. “Let’s get you out of those nasty clothes.”

I started stripping Sherlock. He was already dripping hard when I pulled his boxers down. I leaned in to suck him off, but he stopped me.

“I thought I should return the favor.”

“Not tonight, I am way too excited. Lie down.” Sherlock said in commanding tone.

I did as I was told.

He crawled on top off me and kissed me with great passion. He moved his lips lower.

“Not the neck, please not the neck.”

He started kissing my neck anyway, it tickled. I squirmed and moved my head around. He sank his teeth deep on my neck and broke the fragile skin leaving teeth marks and lovebites behind. He moved even lower taking my left nipple into his mouth. He sucked it hard, it swelled up quickly. My penis was getting hard again.

“Bend your leg a little bit.”

He got the lubricant and poured it in his hand.

“I’m gonna open you up a little bit, okay?”

I gulped. “Okay.”

He lied next to and took his pointer finger and placed it near my exit. I took sharp breaths before he stick it in. It sliced in without any massive pain, I mean stung, but didn’t really hurt.

“You okay?”

I nod, my eyes tightly shut. “Go on.”

At first it felt really weird, but after a while it was getting quite lovely. He brought his middle finger to my exit, and pushed it in.

“AHHHH.” I bite down my bottom lip.

“Does it hurt badly?”

“It’s okay, not that bad.” I clawed my own face and neck when he moved his fingers like scissors, my back curled up. He gave me a peck and pulled his fingers out.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

“I am, please.”

He took the lubricant again and poured a good amount of it on himself.

“Just try to breathe, ready?” He confirmed.

“Yes.” I tried to stay as clam as possible.

I felt stinging sharp pain when he pushed in, I sank my nails on his shoulders.

“AUTSAUTS!” I screamed.

“I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?”

“No, just be gentle.”

He moved an inch at a time. I clawed his back and moaned quite loudly. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Enjoyable even. He started moving a bit faster. When I got used completely to the feeling of having something inside me, I could focus on listening to him, the sounds he made. He sounded so sexy, I couldn’t describe it perfectly, but it was like he was really enjoying himself. I dared to wrap my legs around his waist. I pulled him closer for a kiss. I’ll tell you, it’s quite hard to kiss when you are moaning in the same time. It was more like our mouths were against each other, giving little pecks and breathing hotly. He began to move so fast that I feared I might rip open or something.

“I think I’m gonna come.”

A few more trusts and I felt something warm filling me up. Sherlock moaned and gasped. He slumped on top of me breathing heavy. I let his breathing get even.

“J, was it okay?”

“Yeah, it felt weird, but kind of good in a way.”

“I’m glad.”

He pulled himself out of me and lied next to me.

“Cuddle?” He asked drained.

I rolled to face him and buried my face on the slope of his armpit smiling.

I had been messy, awkward, slightly painful, but it had been our first time. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything.

We had had the socks on the whole time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's really short chapter. I seem to be dragging this, cos I know it's the beginning of an end, and I don't want to stop :/  
> I'm beginning to feel quite proud of this fic, yei me.   
> Now I'm gonna crawl in dark pit and stay there as long as this is over, cos it's not gonna be that pretty after this chap.

Every night when I felt Sherlock’s arms around me, every time I smelled his musk, when I felt his warmth, the little boy inside didn’t scream anymore. Guess I was happy, guess the screaming child had been a memory fragment of Sherlock, reminder that I could be free and happy. Life didn’t have to be meaningless shit, I could live and have some fun. 

The following weeks I was always at Sherlock’s or he was over at mine’s. We seemed to spent every living moment with each other. It was beautiful. Magical even. We played different kind of games all the time. Rock, scissor, paper- for who was going to chop the onions. We had this little game, whenever we watched a detective series, the one who could figure out the fastest who the murderer was didn’t have do the dishes. In fact we were getting quite domestic.

It was hard to hide our relationship at school. All the butterflies in my tummy when I saw him smiling at me. We had to be careful that we didn’t have lovebites at the same time, and that we never touched at school. Everything had to seem as we were just friends.

And the sex? Oh, the sex. In the best days I recon we did ‘it’ like 5-9 times a day. All those wonderful little hormones. I had ‘test driven’ Sherlock as well, but I liked to be on the bottom, so most of the time we did it that way. All the possible positions, being quite imaginative persons we ended up making new ones. Well they seemed ‘new’ to us. Cos it’s not like we went out and bought a kama sutra. 

\---

“Give me your hand.” Sherlock said.

“Why?” I asked curiously.

“Just give it.”

“Okay, okay” I gave him my right hand.

Sherlock had a Swiss army knife with him. He folded the blade and brought it near my skin.

“What are you gonna do with that blade, you nimnit fucker?” I asked laughing nervously.

“A promise. Just stay still, it’s gonna hurt a bit.”

The blade’s edge pierced my porcelain like skin easily like it was butter. It stung. I squeezed my eyes shut when he carved my flesh.

“There, all done.”

I looked at my hand. All the blood was covering the hand so I wiped it up with my sleeve. A letter S.

”It’s for Sherlock.”

“Why’d you do that?”

“Hold a minute.”

Sherlock took the blade on himself and carved his left hand.

“Look.” He waved his hand in the air. “A letter J, it’s for Jim. Now we are a match. Together till doomsday.” He smiled most beautifully. 

“You mean it?”

“Yes, you will always be mine. I love you.”

“I think I love you too.”

He leaned in to give me a kiss, a real lover’s kiss.

\---

I wake up in the middle of the night. Memories about blood made me feel on the edge. I felt like was about pass out. Something bad dwelled inside of me, I could feel it wanting to get out. I couldn’t breathe, cold sweat guttered in my back, I felt goosebumps all over me. I lost all of my motor functions, I was gasping for air.

“Help me!” I tried to shout out.

“Sherlock.”

“Please.”

I heard Sherlock making a squelching noise: “What?” He asked half asleep.

“Help me.”

“Just try to sleep honey.”

“I need you.”

That triggered Sherlock.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m awake, what is it?”

“I…can’t…breathe.” I said taking sharp little breaths.

“Sit up and curl your back a little.”

I sat up, and Sherlock sat next to me. He brought his hand to my back and started gently petting it like he was massaging it lightly.

“Don’t worry, you are gonna be alright. It’s just a panic attack, it’s nothing serious. Just breathe in and out. Focus on the breathing, nothing else.”

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. After about ten minutes I was starting to feel a little bit better.

“Have you ever had one of those attacks?”

“No, never.”

Sherlock moved behind me to hold me. He locked his arms around me, like he was building a safe barrier around me. It was good, safe. 

“Did you have a bad dream?”

“No, a memory. Of the scars on our hands, but there was blood. It made me feel sick.”

I could hear Sherlock swallowing. He squeezed me harder.

“I still have this bad feeling that something gonna go wrong…” I mumbled.

“It’s gonna be fine, everything gonna be fine, just fine…” But I could hear a doubt in Sherlock voice. A doubt I didn’t want to hear or know about.

I began to have bad dreams involving blood frequently. And every time I did, Sherlock got more and more anxious, I could sense it. Something bad was about to surface up and it would rock our perfect piece of the world up. Turn everything upside down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked it up, sorry I wasn't in the best mood when I wrote this, but anyways. And I know the timelines doesn't add up with the canon world, but let's not mind the little things. Okay I'm gonna stop typing now... Till next time you Sheriarty fiends<3

“Jimmy you have been very quiet recently. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I told you days ago that I’m always fine.”

“Just drop it, I know you’re not alright. You have barely been eating anything and besides you have been sulking so much that your forehead is all wrinkly.”

“…My forehead’s not wrinkly.”

“But it is, and don’t change the subject.”

“You are not gonna let this one go are you?”

“Not a change.”

“Fuck it then, sigh. Just hang on a second.”

I went to my room to get the letter regarding my ‘parents’.

“Here, just read it.” I tossed the letter on Sherlock’s lap.

He opened the letter. He looked at the letter, then me, letter, me. He kept opening his mouth like he was gonna say something, but he didn’t seem to get any sound out of his mouth. He had only one expression on his face when he glimpsed at me. Pitty, he felt sorry for me. This was exactly why I didn’t want him to know. I couldn’t have anybody feeling sorry for me. It made me look and feel weak, like I couldn’t have handled it on my own. Although, the Sherlock’s search for words was quite amusing.

“I’m so sorry…” He finally said.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, it’s not your fault or anything.”

“I know, but still.”

“Just let it go. There is nothing to be done.”

“Well we could always try to figure out who your birth father is?”

“We could do that, but how?”

“Trust me, I’m quite the detective.” He winked at me.

\---

“Darling I have something for you.” Sherlock said smiling.

“Stop it with the ‘darling’ I don’t fucking like it.”

“But you’ll like my news.”

“What is it then?”

“I found out who your real father is.” Sherlock said clearly pleased with himself.

“You did?”

“Yes I did, here open it.” Sherlock said and handed me a sealed letter.

I took my letter opener and neatly ribbed the letter open. I started reading it, but after a few lines I stopped. I did want to know this… I wanted to tear the letter apart, but I just crushed it with my fist.

“Jim what is the matter? Your hands are shaking.”

“…”

“Jimmy…?”

“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIG THIS UP! WHYWHYWHYWHY? GO  AWAY! JUST FUCKING GO!”

“I see that you are upset, but it can’t be that bad. It is what you wanted to know right?”

“I didn’t want to FUCKING know this!”

“Let me see.”

I throw the letter at him.

Sherlock read it carefully, he gulped. His face froze.

“Jim, this is bad… Your father is a really really bad man. He is a gangster. He has been accused of several murders…”

“I KNOW THAT!”

Sherlock swallowed: “It’s okay, you’re nothing like him, you’re the sweetest boy I’ve ever met, _darling_.”

My mind went blank, my grip of the letter opener got tighter, my eyes saw only red. I stood up and swayed my hand…

By the time I came to my senses it was too late. Sherlock was laying on the floor not moving. I was covered in blood, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, I kept telling myself. I couldn’t have hurt Sherlock, I was a good boy.  My knees wouldn’t carry me anymore and I collapsed on the floor. I buried my head onto my lap. I was good boy, I was a good boy, I was a good boy… I kept pulling my own hair and rocked back and forth. _A good boy._

“Call… an…. ambulance…”

\---

I woke up in my own screaming. I screamed and cried. When I looked at my hands they were covered in blood, I tried wiping them on the sheets, but the blood wouldn’t come off. I couldn’t breathe… Then I felt hands around me.

“Shhh, it’s alright. It’s just a bad dream.” Sherlock’s smoothing voice echoed in the flat.

“It’s not a dream…” I tried to say, but my constant crying muffled my voice.

“Calm down, everything is fine.”

 _It’s not fine_.

“But I…” I started to say, but Sherlock cut me off.

“You didn’t do anything.”

“The letter opener…”

“Just let me finish? I knew this would come to this. At first when you didn’t recognize me I was heartbroken, but then I realized you wouldn’t remember this also I was kind of glad. Jim, I want you to know that I don’t blame you for anything, I pushed you and it was an accident okay?”

“But if it had been ten centimeters higher or lower I would have killed you.”

“You came back for me ignoring what I did back then. Why?”

“Because I love you, and nothing can ever change that.” Sherlock tightened his grip. “My parents didn’t see it that way so they dragged me as far away from you as they could. And that is way I ran away from home a few months back, to find you.”

 

I Sniffled: “But…”

“Hush now go back to sleep baby, we’ll talk about it in the morning.”

And fell back to sleep in his arms.

When I woke up in the morning, your side of the bed was cold.

“Sherlock?” I hooted.

But there was no answer.

I got up and wandered to the kitchen to make tea. There was a note, written in a hurry: _I had to go, my brother… I love you._

I didn’t saw you anymore. It’s was all a bad dream.

You mended me when I thought I couldn’t be mended anymore, when I was broken like a beautiful priceless crystal. You clued me together when I was scattered on the floor, like one of those vases we broke playing football inside. You kept me alive, like a flower that just needs water, all I ever needed was you. But you took all that away, and I was left laying on the floor naked, cold and empty. Without you I am an empty vessel. All I see are the shades of grey, everything is gone, the sun doesn’t shine on me anymore. My life is a graveyard without you, dead. How could you take it all away? Why? That’s all I ask. You promised, you promised not to leave me, you fucking PROMISED!

You played me like a symphony, danced me like a ballerina, you breathed me like air, you loved me like a warrior, bravely and truthfully. Do you know what it feels like to need someone so badly that you’d rib your own heart out of your chest just to give it to the other? Well Sherlock, here’s mine, stab it till nothing is left. You were my fairy fucking god, you always made everything seem magical. Your arms no longer hold me, your lips no longer kiss me, your heart no longer beats together with mine. You murdered me.

How you mend a broken-heart? You don’t, you simply adapt.

\---

The schooldays were a blur, after a one class I heated to the smoking area to be alone and feel sorry for myself. But I wasn’t alone…

“Poor Jimmy, still crying over the white knight.” Some one laughed.

I knew that voice…

“Carl Powers, you have picked a really bad time to test my patience. If I were you I would start looking behind my back every waking hour.”

“Stupid little Jim making threats. UU, I’m so scared.”

“You should be.”

Dear Sherlock, now I knew how to fight the bullies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know, cos' I'm planning to write few chaps more ;)


End file.
